Beach Blanket Strawberry
by ILoveKuramaTooMuch
Summary: Seemingly bad day in a lifeguard's life turns amazing? Ichigo is in to find out just how much. Shinji x female Ichigo, lemon. Read and Review


I don't own BLEACH or any of its characters, I just use them for writing fun. Thanks Tite!

I want to thank fuzzibunniez for her awesome support and huge patience. Thank you hun, much much =)

**BEACH BLANKET STRAWBERRY**

"Hey, look out!" The scream echoed clearly above the overcrowded beach, turning many heads after the sound. Shinji perked up at his guarding post, anxiously searching the perimeter with his binocular. A large group of people about 100 meters from his position caught his attention, as everyone seemed upset and gesturing to the far left. He cursed under his breath, when his view was blocked by the growing amount of people. Turning the focus up another level was his habit in such moments, which this time brought a barely visible head, covered with bright orange hair to his field of vision. Shinji knew that color like his own.

"Ichigo? What are you doing there alone, idiot?" he whispered under his breath, watching the young woman - freshly passed lifeguard - pull up to air a young man, her left arm hooked safely under his chin like a real pro, and aim for the coast. Just as he was about to make his way to offer his partner-at-work help and assess any possible damage, a sudden wave came from the open sea. Before Shinji could put away the binocular, the mass of water lifted the abandoned surfboard, bringing it a few meters along, then crashing it down upon the swimming orange head. And Shinji ran …

*/*

The bathroom is white: shiny white ceramic tiles, white brass sink, white framed mirror, white rugs under her shaking feet... Ichigo drops the half wet towel over her head, shadowing herself from the damn fucking perfect color. She hates its flawless shine, it reminds her of the streaking ray of sun which blinded her right before the surfboard knocked her unconscious. Small tan hands clench at her naked sides. That could be anyone of her friends or family there under that crushing wave and she could have failed in saving them, like she was supposed to. Her mind just refuses to move forward, playing familiar faces with lifeless eyes before her in an endless torturing loop:

_It's been only several hours since she opened her eyes to Shinji's incredibly relieved gaze hoovering anxiously few inches above her face. Behind his head with plastered long blond hair she could make a bunch of curious onlookers, an awfully bright sky and distant sound of ambulance siren blasting through the uncomfortable pressure in her ears. Her body felt weak and beaten and she groaned when the pain wouldn't stop._

_"Glad you're back" Shinji flashes her his widest smile, that somehow couldn't reach his eyes clouded with worry. "Just stay still, the surfboard clonked you rather hard it seems. I want you checked."_

_Despite the warning Ichigo struggles to sit, her eyes frantically searching around for something, or rather someone, which isn't lost to her savior and his thumb points to the left, where the young surfer is helped to his own feet, looking a bit roughed and shocked, but obviously alright. Knowing he was saved, she falls back into the sand, barely giving Shinji enough time to catch her. The world seems to spin so fast around her, even Shinji's brown eyes appear unnaturally close to her face._

_He is saying something to her, urgency clear in his voice. She tries to focus on his lips, but instead notices the droplets of water on his pale face and the feeling of safety spreading through her from the place where Shinji's warm hands touch her bare skin..._

„_...listening to me? Ichigo?" Almost instantly the blonde haired man regrets rising his voice on her, watching the trembling woman jerk and paleness once more cover her face. Large brown eyes turn at him with panic and unusual fear settled deep within. He can see it and concern settles over his heart, while he looks directly into Ichigo's eyes._

„_Can you get up? I will take you home." His hand reaches to her, looking every inch the safe anchor Ichigo might need right now. The woman only shakes her head, scrambling a bit clumsily to her feet and declaring she is fine, and no, nothing hurts. But as much as Ichigo tries, he is not fooled so easily, having watched many a similar cases in his line of work. Gently, yet firmly his palm settles on the sticky, cold skin above her tan elbow, supporting her silently, while they wait for the medical staff. After they check Ichigo out and declare only need for some home rest, he stays with her, calling-in one of his colleagues and leaving him in charge, while he makes sure Ichigo gets safely to her small cabin and lies down. Something is nudging at his subconsciousness, that he stay with her. But then his pager beeps an urgent message from his boss. They need him to take his shift back because there is a rising activity on the beach. _

_Ichigo already knows that he will leave and she wants him too. From the way Shinji keeps glancing at her she can easily guess that he is worried. And she refuses to allow that. Gathering all her mights, she pulls the light blanket up to her chin and rests back into the small pillow, pretending that her eyes are closing. _

"_Ichigo, I need to go back to work, but I will be back later to check on you, okay? You know, if you need anything just call and I'll come over."_

_She cracks one eye open to see a wall of long blond hair shadow her vision, as Shinji prepares her cell next to the sofa, within her reach, and her throat tightens at the thought of being left alone. Her mouth opens to tell him to stay, just as Shinji turns his back on her and starts to leave, but it's as if her voice isn't her own, managing only a small "...m' kay" before the outer door close. Honey brown eyes shut tightly and orange head buries into the soft cloth of her pillow, only silence reigning in the small lonely house..._

Snorting to herself under the self-made throw-cover, Ichigo shakes the towel off her hair, letting her orange strands spread and fall down her back in thick, soft waves. Something red catches her attention and she cracks a tiny smile at the sight of a bright colored toothbrush, which she received as a birthday present last year from none other than Shinji, because, according to the blonde's explanation, he thought "it would suit her best". The distraction works enough to break the white spell of the room, allowing Ichigo to walk back into her small bedroom on steady legs.

The room is almost dark with the late hour and the few pieces of spare furniture look so indifferent, even though she brushes around them every day, they don't feel like home to her. Home to Ichigo is where she can walk in knowing that someone is waiting for her.

_'Yes,__that __sounds __so __nice'_ she smiles before grabbing a pair of sand colored linen pants, tying them low around her hips. Its wide cut pant legs settle around her almost like a long skirt. She pulls a red tank top over her head, as her bare feet pad towards the tiny kitchen to make a cup of tea. She switches the electric kettle on, reaching into the upper cupboard for a tea box. Finding none she frowns, only now remembering that she ran out of tea yesterday, when Orihime came to visit and they enjoyed more than just one cup of her favorite jasmine blend.

Flipping the kettle switch off, she grabs her keys from the hook in the wall and slips into her soft sandals made of red leather. In the last moment she decides to use a hairbrush, just for good measure (and because it's Shinji) and in a gust of wind is out, listening to the door clicking shut behind her. Quickly finding the softly illuminated stone layered path between residences, Ichigo enjoys the warm night breeze whisper across her skin in feather-like comforting strokes, and her hurried pace changes into more relaxed walk. She is blissfully unaware of the feminine sway of her curved hips, of the way her peasant pants accentuate her slim, nicely shaped figure or that the night lights make her silky smooth skin glow softly.

But Shinji is aware. Very aware in fact, as he watches her orange hair throw red lights in the evening darkness from the airy comfort of his wrap-around porch. This woman has been his friend and work partner for longer time than he can remember. What happened this afternoon still causes shivers run up his spine. He can not even imagine loosing Ichigo from his life. Shinji has not told her about his harboring more than just feelings of friendship for her yet, but today something snapped inside him, while he was waiting for her to come to and he swore he would make a difference about this fact, soon as Ichigo came to.

"Hey" his voice flows softly to Ichigo's ears. She stops just in the shadow outside the wooden porch, looking at Shinji's long straight hair streaming down the side of the fishnet swing and silently curses her shaking fingers, praying he doesn't see that.

"You are not supposed to be up and about, you know. Told ya to call me, ne?" _'Why__ are __you __really __here, __Ichigo? __Standing __so __beautiful __but __alone __in __the__ shadow, __out __of __my __reach. __Are __you __alright?'_

„Ran out of tea. Think I could borrow some from you?" she tries to smile, somewhere inside wanting nothing more than find a reason to stay here so she wouldn't have to return into her lonely cabin. Shinji's touch this afternoon gave her a feel of safety and warmth and Ichigo is torn whether to explore why has she felt so or just let it go. IT was amazing. But she won't say that out loud, of course. She is an adult and, even though Shinji said to just beck and call if she needed anything, she can manage on her own just fine. A cup of hot tea and then bed and hopefully, sleep... Yeah, she can manage that.

The tall lifeguard watches his visitor stand off the light, strangely silent and seeming to be struck on an invisible string. His brown eyes slide slowly down Ichigo's body to notice tan finger tips tug nervously on wide pant legs. Jumping over the fact that she wears his favorite red top for now, he contemplates ways how to get Ichigo relax.

"_There's another day and you won't be afraid,_

_I will hold you through it_

_From my arms you will be gazing at the starry sky_

_and it will be great,_

_There's another day to keep going,_

_to feel your heart grazed with love..."_

Soft melody comes from inside the house, its lyrics brushing tenderly over Ichigo's skin, the melody with hints of jazz making her body relax into the feel and her hips sway slightly to the rhythm. She moves onto the veranda and drops onto the large sitting cushion, closing her eyes to sway with the music until the song comes to end, then opens them to find Shinji standing above her, a steaming pink teacup in his hand. She blushes, instantly aware of her low-cut cleavage which he probably has a perfect view of. But his eyes seem to linger on her face, then slip to her lips. Heat washes over her suddenly as she tries to guess what he is thinking right now and her lips tingle at the image of him kissing her. _'Oooh,__ that__ doesn't__ sound__ bad__ at __all.'_ Ichigo feels another wave of heat make its way up her throat and masks it best as can by reaching for the cup.

"Is this one for me? You are being awfully nice today, Shinji" she teases the man a bit as he flashes her a smile.

"Actually, no. This is my cup" the blonde answers coolly, watching intently for Ichigo's reaction and not being disappointed:

"Ya kiddin' me, right?" She instantly slaps a hand over her mouth before more inconvenient words can be spilled.

"I – I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that it's pink and I kinda thought you made it for me..." her voice fades into mumbling, her cheeks burning once more. _'Damn__ it' __thinks __Ichigo,__ pressing __her __look __into __the__ flooring, __'should__ have __just __taken __the __tea__ and__ leave.__ No__ need__ to __embarrass__ myself__ in __front__ of__ him__ of__ all __people.'_

Then the air she breathes gets a bit warmer, filled with jasmine scent from the very same pink teacup, as it lands beside her. "Really, you are so fun sometimes, Ichi~" Shinji drawls the last syllable of her name, using the endearing form only he is allowed to use and setting a nice dark green cup beside hers, following suit. "You know how I feel 'bout anything pink, don´t ya?"

"Hn" she mock refuses to look at him right now, a part of her mind recalling his once time slip in talk, when he said, that anything pink just suited Ichigo far better than a lover. _'He __never__ took __care __to __remedy__ this__ slip,__ did__ he?'_ she wonders silently, only now curious why would her best friend talk about lovers back then.

Sounds of laughter and multiple voices come through the darkness to their ears, along with some lively tune and Shinji hums approvingly as the choice of music fits his taste. Throwing an eye at Ichigo, he catches her doing exactly the same only to pretend sipping on her tea when she is caught.

_'She is so lovely blushing. Bet she would deny it if I said it loud. - Then why not just say it?' _

Suddenly he feels restless, his mind swarming with so many images of how beautiful Ichigo really is in all times of the day. Reaching for his cup, Shinji accidentally misses, wrapping his hand around Ichigo's as she sets down her own. Hearing her gasp, he looks quickly at her, meeting wide brown eyes staring at him, highlights of blush on her tan cheek visible even in the darkness.

Unconsciously gripping the smaller hand with his warm fingers, Shinji leans closer, fascinated by those sweetly cherry pink lips, slightly open as if airing out body heat. But Shinji knows better. Deciding fast, he leans over their still joined hands, pressing his lips to Ichigo's and landing on a soft surface, slides them over her warm sweetness in a tender caress.

Gasping, Ichigo realizes she started to respond and that her eyes slipped shut. Only she was not aware of either til now. "Um.." she mumbles against his mouth.

Reluctantly Shinji pulls away, trying to gauge her reaction and in the same time afraid of it. He doesn't think he could tell her how he feels if she rejected what happened just seconds ago.

"Um..." she starts once again, her gaze nervously shifting down and she takes a small breath, as if she needed more air, which in fact Ichigo does. After Shinji kissed her, the air just flew from her lungs and disappeared from her consciousness, as she registered a totally new feeling of giddiness and warmth spread through her. "Think you could release my hand? The cup's burning me."

At this he quickly moves his hand off hers and she kinda regrets saying that when emptiness settles in its wake. Licking her lips she gives the blonde a sweet smile, wanting to assure him, that she isn't mad or anything and Shinji's breath hitches in his throat at the hidden flame of desire he can see burning behind Ichigo's sweet expression. The heat spreading through him rises once more as a particularly lovely song sounds from the party nearby.

Ichigo watches surprised when Shinji suddenly gets up with a very determined and kinda serious expression on his pale face, thinking that he will probably tell her to leave now.

"Eeeeep!" A very uncool squeaking sound leaves her lips when she is pulled up from her comfy cushion and her feet leave the ground. "Put me down, I – I need to finish my tea!" Nope.

"Shin-jii!" She thumps at his broad chest as he carries her into the night without missing a step. When she squirms again, his hand lightly smacks her ass and she yelps, her body going still and she growls up at him, getting a mysterious smirk in response as he continues to walk. The blackness is now thick around them, the air cooling just slightly, carries the scent of sea water and Ichigo breathes it in, filling her senses with the spicy scent of Shinji's aftershave. It's kinda comforting, but more than that, she feels his hands supporting parts of her body he has never touched before. They seem so large and Shinji's body heat seeps through her thin clothes and into her skin, causing goosebumps rise on her bare arms.

When Shinji looks down again, he meets shining and slightly curious honey brown eyes peeking up at him, Ichigo's head resting comfortably on his chest. Leaning a bit down, he watches her follow his every move until she figures what he is planning to do – which means already too late for anything, because he is claiming her cherry pink lips again, stopping in his walk when his head spins at how good she tastes.

"Ichi" he breathes against her mouth, enchanted, licking the faint taste of her tea from his own lips. Feeling her mouth open to respond, he flicks the tip of his tongue across her lower lip, feeling a surge of pure male satisfaction when she gasps silently from the sensation. Yet those sweet, sweet lips remain open and Shinji doesn't hesitate to dive in.

Ichigo shivers, feeling Shinji's kiss send heat through her body. The tip of his tongue is velvety soft on her lips, nudging at them tenderly, caressing and coaxing them open and she complies, trembling from the surge of sensations crashing down on her when he slips his tongue inside her mouth. Silent moan vibrates in her throat and she loops both arms behind his neck, just in time before Shinji's lips shift to her exposed neck.

"Ohh, oh my!" Her throaty voice echoes in the night as a blazing path of hot kisses is trailed down her sensitive, very bare throat and into the valley between her round, tan breasts. She tangles her fingers into the long locks flowing down Shinji's back, arching her body up in his arms and reaching up for yet another kiss. Her thighs slide against each other and the secret place between them starts to throb as sweet ache spreads through her.

Responding to Shinji's kiss feels like melting into a hot puddle, making any thinking impossible for her now, yet Ichigo doesn't care. Here pops the answer to her previous anxiety as clear as written on a blank sheet of paper and despite all the shock from revelation she feels amazing. The kiss lasts even when Shinji settles her feet on solid ground, chuckling at her knees giving up and her grabbing at his upper arm for anchor.

Music flows to their ears again, breaking the spell of silence and Shinji tugs at Ichigo's hand.

"Dance with me?"

The moonlight shines brighter now on them, casting white glow on his wide, charming smile and silky hair flowing around his shoulders and Ichigo's heart beats ten times faster as she smiles back, her mind full of different expressions for 'handsome'. But her feet feel kinda heavy in the soft sand and then she gets an idea:

"The guard house must be empty now. We can dance much better in the main room."

Not giving Shinji time to respond, she turns and walks ahead, deep inside grateful for the cooling breeze against her blazing hot cheeks and resisting the urge to break into a small dance. Feeling Shinji right on her heels, she waits for him, holding her small hand to him and smiling as his much larger palm closes around her wrist tenderly as Shinji takes the lead.

Slipping inside through the side entrance, they can hear the music from outside still clear enough. Ichigo reaches for the switch only to yelp quietly as Shinji pulls her close so their bodies touch, encircling her small waist for good measure before breaking into the first step to a swift, melodic song. Softly his voice hums the melody in her ear, causing her to shiver as his breath runs over her sensitive skin. She lets him lead her around the dark room, enjoying the flying feeling with his light, sure step. Through the song's duration Shinji gradually pulls her closer and closer, until her front is flush against him and their dance changes into slow swinging around on the spot.

The fresh, yet intriguing scent of cinnamon tinged mandarins rising from Ichigo's skin makes his head spin and when she lays her head on his shoulder, he leans down to run his lips along the back of her neck and down toward her shoulder blade, loving her tiny gasp against his shirt. His hands run up and down her back, finger pads softly stroking the bare skin above the red top and his breath hitches at the silky softness he finds. Barely able to hold himself in check, he brushes lips against Ichigo's ear once more, continuing in a seductive caress along her jaw and up to the slightly open pink lips.

"So beautiful" he can't help but whisper against them, while looking right at her. No way is he stopping now, when Ichigo is finally in his arms. It feels too good, too energizing, so … loving.

Ichigo's body is flushed, mind in haze and the lights coming from outside are doing nothing to conceal the serious look of Shinji's eyes upon her. She is getting so lost in them as they dance around the room and their bodies rub, clothes stroking and shifting against skin, making her breath quicken. Curiosity is nudging at her awakened senses when Shinji's caressing stops. Her eyes take in his looks, rake over face, shoulders, the sliver of skin peeking from under the collar of his polo, hair flowing around his face and down his back.

She feels warm and breathless and restless and even more amazing when those words reach her heart. Head tilted up, heart beating wildly as Shinji's lips descend with a sweet kiss, it turning quickly into something much more heated. She moans quietly, quickly forgetting about the dancing when he teasingly nibbles around the corners of her mouth. Pretending to push her nose into his V-neck innocently, a tiny smirk appears on her lips at a hiss and a shudder coming from Shinji's lips somewhere above her as she kisses unexpectedly the hot, soft skin there,slowly proceeding upwards, kissing along the white column of his neck and aiming for ear.

He can hear himself moan her name, a distant _"__Ichigoo__"_, finding her activity unbearably arousing. He wants to make love to her, right here and now, pulling the red top over her orange head impatiently and then locking his lips to hers again, while his hands slide over bare, quivering skin. Maneuvering them towards the large shape of sofa, he swallows Ichigo's small moans, humming contentedly in response when her hands slip unde his shirt, nails softly scratching up and down his lower back. They fall onto the soft plushy mattress and his vision darkens for a second, as Ichigo pulls the shirt over his head while falling, interrupting their kiss for 10 hungry seconds. Setting his lean body atop her, his fingers find and graze over the tips of her breasts and instantly feel nipples harden under his brushing caress. His palms circle the full, round shapes tenderly, squeezing their sensitive nippples. Repeatedly, until he feels Ichigo arch into him.

Ichigo's body is burning, already wanting so much more of Shinji's touch, so much more of everything. Her tongue pushes against his already parted lips, its tip running over the bottom lip softly before Shinji meets her with his own tongue, hungrily lapping at her. She groans in his mouth as pleasure shots through her, making her forget her thoughts and just give in. Small hands reach between their bodies, making quick work of his belt and even quicker of unzipping the fly.

Soft hiss escapes Shinji's lips when air hits his sides and Ichigo's fingers smoothe the fabric further down his ass. On impulse he moves his hips closer into the dip of Ichigo's thighs, rubbing his barely clothed manhood against her and cursing softly into the crook of her neck, when his fingers get tangled in her pants. But the obstacle follows his jeans to the carpeted floor along with tiny pink panties soon as his hips lift and he hurries to get the feeling of radiating heat back against his aching cock, rubbing its head against the wet and slightly parted lips of Ichigo's pussy tenderly.

Ichigo is panting heavily, her eyes shining up at Shinji with silent urge, her hips tilted up already in silent invitation to proceed. She bites and tugs on his plump bottom lip, as he teases her with his cock, while pushing his tongue inside her mouth in a slow, seductive rhythm. Impatiently she squirms just as her center grows heavy and hot with desire.

Finally, he pushes into her, his throbbing cock meeting the slick friction of Ichigo's moist, tight sheath. They pant against each others' lips, their eyes locked as Shinji moves yet deeper, seemingly pulled inside and unable to stop till buried to the hilt. It feels so amazing that he has to stop for a moment, to resist the urge to move instantly. But moving upwards to kiss Ichigo's slightly open lips again, his hips rock a little against her and she gasps right into the kiss, bringing her hands back on his ass and caressing the taut skin there, encouraging him to move.

"Love you" he whispers, pulling out from her sweetly arched body only to return back in with a little more force, eliciting another gasp from Ichigo's lips. His own mouth latches to her hardened nipple, sucking on it urgently, while he moves faster and faster within her, his other hand slid under her left hip, pulling her body in time with his thrusts. His ears bask in the gradually louder noises she makes when her other nipple is sucked and bitten on or when his lips lick down her throat. His own body starts to tighten sooner than he expected it too, and it makes his shiver all over at the unbearable blissful sensation.

Ichigo's mouth feels dry as she takes fast, shallow breaths, her entire body moving in a seemingly effortless synch with Shinji, her eyes slipping shut each time he pushes deep into her. It's so good, he feels so good inside her, the friction against her inner muscles and the tiny grind of his hips against her pussy with each thrust. It's driving Ichigo crazy. The warmth is spreading inside her chest as she is being filled with love again, after a long time. Her body clings to Shinji's and she meets him with eager moves of her own hips, moaning into the dark room with his escalating speed, till a wave of pure bliss washes over her, making her scream and her body tighten around him.

Shinji slows barely for long enough to kiss Ichigo lovingly on her swollen lips, before starting to move inside her body again. Fast and powerful is his pace this time, the burning desire in her eyes pushing him to try and reach yet further inside Ichigo. Hooking one of her long, toned legs with his elbow, he leans above Ichigo's body, swallowing her cries of pleasure, while her body open to him, still pulsating from the previous climax.

"Aaaahhh, please!" Ichigo's body is on fire, her hands gripping at Shinji's back, feeling sweat covering his skin there and muscles rippling with exertion. She lifts her head kiss, then bite at his shoulder, hearing him moan in response and the power of his thrust rise once more. Her body is relaxed beyond any control, moving with Shinji and against him, time and again, Then the heat gathered inside her belly is once again rushing through her, changing into hot, white pleasure...

Shinji knows it's coming, he can tell from Ichigo's expression forming into a soft smile, that another orgasm is sneaking upon her, and with few long, deep thrusts he pushes the panting woman over the edge, following suit and spilling inside Ichigo's body, as she calls his name with parched lips. It never sounded so nice before. Tiredly releasing her leg from his grip, he massages her hip with his large palm, while kissing those panting lips as they seek his own. And then cheeks and nose and mouth again, and forehead. And mouth again.

Ichigo rests in Shinji's strong arms, her eyes closed in sated bliss, her lips still stretched into a smile at the feeling of tiny kisses all over her face. She crosses her arms behind his neck, enjoying more of the inner warmth from the knowledge that Shinji loves her.

When the blonde squirms and pulls out from her, she scowls at the loss of contact and even more when Shinji looks at her with kind of serious expression, tugging on a strand of his long hair shyly:

"You wanna go out with me?"


End file.
